Naruto Drabble Series
by InTheMist032000
Summary: A drabble series of various ratings and characters. Mainly NaruHina and SasuSaku, Rating T-M. First drabble: Naruto loved learning more about Hinata. NaruHina, Rated M, Romance, Smut
1. Learning - NarutoXHinata

I was listening to music earlier today and my muse gifted me with words. I'm not sure why there was a shortage in them per subject, so I ended up with these little drabbles. I don't typically like drabbles, yet here they are. I know they're no one-shots, but it's something! Each one is different, and contain different characters, so each 'chapter' will have the character names in them. An 'X' in between means it's a pairing.

This ended up going the route of those typical iPod-shuffle challenges, and I suddenly felt like taking on the challenge. This will always be complete, but I _may_ add a new one every now and then. Enjoy nonetheless!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I would probably die if I did. Most likely from angry fans demanding I release the next chapter._

* * *

Song: I Wanna Know - Joe  
Characters: NarutoXHinata  
Genre: Romance, Smut  
Rating: M  
Summary: Naruto _loved_ learning more about Hinata.

**Learning  
**

学習

* * *

He traced the shape of her bitten lip. She always did that when she was anxious. He tried to fight back a knowing grin, but knowing it impossible, pulled her suddenly into him. His grin transformed into a smirk at the tiny little _eep!_ he received. He nuzzled her earlobe gently, letting the warmth of his breath caress her.

He wanted to know everything about her and eagerly approached his subject at random, with mischief in his eyes. She still wasn't used to it. He hoped she never did.

The reactions he got out of the beautiful, lilac-eyed woman riled him up every time. He loved it. Loved her. Loved the way she snapped every time he took it too far.

He often did.

* * *

Note: I've been swamped with real-life stuff lately, so I haven't been able to really finish any of the things I've been working on. I'm just glad I was finally able to put up _something_.


	2. He Got The Message - NarutoXHinata

Song: My Name Is - Eminem (eff, son)  
Characters: NarutoXHinata  
Genre: Crack!Humor, Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: Hinata attempts to get Naruto's attention - in a way that even _he_ would notice.

* * *

**He Got The Message**

彼はメッセージを得た

* * *

They were everywhere. _Everywhere_. Naruto had no idea where they came from, how they got where they were, or why he kept finding them. But nearly everywhere he touched, there was a little, yellow-colored note with Hinata's name on it. He found them on his doorknobs, his kitchen cabinets, a packet of ramen inside - there was even one on his toothbrush!

At first, he thought it was weird. Then he thought it was funny. When he found one on the back of his neck, he started wondering if maybe he was just imagining all of it.

All thought came to a crashing halt when he saw a flash of purple. On instinct, he reached out and was shocked to actually feel something in his grasp. With a squeak and a grunt - he wasn't sure whether they both came from him - and a painful thud, he found himself lying on top of who had been on his mind all morning.

A spark of realization later - and suddenly having, quite literally, the upper hand - he knew he was going to have a lot of fun getting some answers.

* * *

Note: Ok, I may have possibly cheated and listened to the song twice. Don't tell anyone.


	3. Chores - SasukeXSakura

Song: Standing Still - Jewel  
Characters: SasukeXSakura  
Genre: Humor, Smut, Romance  
Rating: M  
Summary: They both hate chores.

* * *

**Chores**

仕事

* * *

She had a headache. A blinding, pounding headache. The kind that left her standing still. The kind that wasn't a headache at all.

"Sasuke," she gasped, head smacking once again into the wall behind her.

She felt the faint tingling of what could have been stars about to burst behind her eyes. His pace left her breathless, unable to do much of anything but hold on. She gasped his name once more, feeling his muscles tense impossible tighter underneath the pads of her fingertips.

All too suddenly, it was over. And they were left panting against each other, breathless.

A smile pricked the corner of her mouth and she whispered against his jawline, "You lose. Do the dishes."

* * *

Note: Gasp! Yes, it is true! I'm a closet SasuSaku fan. You have all found out my horrible, horrible secret.

It's a good thing :3


	4. Brothers - Sasuke, Itachi

This was actually the first one I wrote of the series, but didn't want it to be the first 'chapter'.

* * *

Song: Breath - Breaking Benjamin  
Characters: Sasuke, Itachi  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: Sasuke confronts Itachi and comes to a horrifying realization.

* * *

**Brothers**

ブラザース

* * *

In those eyes were everything he had grown to hate. The mocking emptiness mirroring himself. He hated it. All of it. The window to his soul appearing shut, despite being very much open. Open and bearing the emptiness left once affection ran out. Provoking him and memories he had long forgotten. Crimson swirling, circling him, accusing him and everything he had become.

He saw himself in them. Those pitiless orbs stained by violence. Tainted by the history between them. With a jolt of horror, he saw himself. Himself and all that he had become.

In a moment of epiphany he would rather die than have, he realized one thing: He had become his brother.

* * *

Note: This is, obviously, not them in canon. I super-duper love Itachi, by the way. I would write more of him, but he's - sadly - a foreveralone character. And I mostly only write pairings. Mostly.


	5. Reunion - SakuraXSasuke

Song: Run It - Chris Brown  
Characters: SakuraXSasuke  
Genre: Smut  
Rating: M  
Summary: What was _really_ on Sakura's mind during the first Team 7 reunion.

* * *

**Reunion**

再会

* * *

Her eyes slowly grazed up along his frame. With every new thing in sight, her lips parted slightly more than before. This couldn't be her Sasuke.

Couldn't. Because this was a man. A man with muscle that had her tongue tripping over itself. A man with a demeanor much the same as her Sasuke, yet entirely different. More dangerous, in a way. In a way that had her biting her lip from saying anything other than his name. Because she wouldn't bite it for any other reason. Except maybe to prevent herself from thinking of all the unruly, unholy, un-_her_ things flashing through her mind in white, hot flashes. Her tongue substituted his skin with her teeth and in a matter of seconds, he was wearing nothing but that purple piece of rope in her mind. Because she could use that. Pull that. Pull him. Closer and closer until he could no longer escape her and -

"Sakura."

* * *

Note: How. How I got smut from that song, we will never know. Though from now on, whenever I hear "Run it", I imagine a tongue running over skin. Welcome to my mind. There is no escape.


	6. Never The Same - Tsunade

Song: Cry - Kelly Clarkson  
Characters: Tsunade  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: She would never be the same after Jiraiya's death.

* * *

**Never The Same**

決して同じ

* * *

She was a mess. Though she would never show it aside from her more-than-average drinking binges.

A part of her felt parted from reality. Back before any of this happened. Before he... She couldn't say it. Couldn't think it. Because if she didn't, she could pretend it never happened. Pretend and continue to live in her fantasies where he was still a pervert and begging without words to see what she looked like without her top. She missed that part of him. She missed all of him. Sometimes, she would kick herself for not giving him a peek. She would have. Would have shown him and so much more if it meant she could have him back. She often begged any deity who would listen to give her the chance.

The part of her that wasn't living a fantasy, numbed, or dead, was drenched in grief and forever crying deep inside her. Shaken to the core by the loss of the one stable thing in her life - however ironically unstable he was as a person.

There was no comfort for her from anyone other than the Jiraiya in her mind.

* * *

Note: I feel like, even if wasn't romantic, Tsunade had a very deep love for Jiraiya. And even with all the loss in her life, his death would change her forever, despite her not making it apparent. (And yes, I loved the thought of those two getting together)


	7. Saving You - SakuraXSasuke

Song: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence  
Characters: SasukeXSakura  
Genre: Romance, Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: Sakura watches as Sasuke struggles on the verge of salvation, or damnation.

* * *

**Saving You**

あなたの保存

* * *

She could see the turmoil in his eyes. The light fighting the dark. The evil desperately fighting for keeps. Her pulse was pounding underneath his fingertips, from where he held her; his grip constantly changing.

Even in the situation, and with everything he had done up to this point, she felt her heart stir at the crease in his brow. At the war he waged with himself over what to do with her. She could see the begging in his eyes - whether it was to her or himself, she had no clue. Begging for a decision to be made.

She made it for him.

* * *

Note: Trolled.

Come on, you guys. You know she totally tore off his clothes and had hot, take!me!now sex with him. It happened.


	8. Unexpected - NarutoXHinata

Ok! This is the result of Angelito Soldado challenging me. He decided to do a continuous-story of the same drabble-type sort. After seeing what he came up with, I had to do it. These will continue, another song or two added each time, until he admits defeat.

XD

* * *

**Songs**:Touch My Body - Mariah Carey  
Just My Imagination - The Temptations  
Bully - Eminem  
Forgotten - Avril Lavigne  
Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland (Shit.)  
**Characters**: NarutoXHinata  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Hinata is proud of herself for her bold, new purchase.

* * *

**Unexpected**

予期しない

* * *

She felt daring. She felt bold. She felt smoldering and sexy, though most shockingly, she felt flirty.

Standing in front of her full-body mirror, Hinata twirled around in her very lascivious, very audacious, very _new_ purchase.

On a whim, she had purchased what was easily the most... _adult_ set of underwear she'd ever owned. She traced the black lace partly covering the bright orange silk of her brazier. Eyeing the image of matching underwear in the mirror, she twirled once more, the corner of her lips lifted ever so slightly.

In a wistful sense of fantasy, she wondered what Naruto would think if he could see her now. Surely, she would no longer be the shy, weird girl who hardly ever said a word in his eyes. Maybe. She turned to her side, admiring the curve of her hip. At the very least, he wouldn't think she was a _girl_.

She reached for the final piece of the set - an orange, silk robe - lying on her bed and paused at the clicking sound of her doorknob turning.

"Hey Hinata, Neji said I could come-"

It all sank in her gut, along with her heart, all too quickly. Though not quick enough to cover what she never wanted anyone to see. Aside from Naruto, of course. But that didn't mean she wanted him to see her like this _now_. Before she could even muster enough courage to cut off the price tags!

She screamed a quick, "Ah!" Hardly a scream at all. It was just loud enough to send a jolt of life through the frozen blonde in her doorway.

In a moment of surging adrenaline and embarrassment, she forgot how to use her arms. They were moving. They just weren't moving in the way she wanted them to. _Cover me up, cover me up, use the robe, cover me up!_

Standing there, thoroughly scandalized, and feeling very much bullied - though the poor guy had done nothing but execute flawlessly poor timing - she stared. Stared at blue orbs stare back. Though they were not staring at her eyes.

"H-Hinata...?" He breathed.

Her arms instinctively pulled into her chest, causing a shift in fabric that she did not miss his eyes following. She wanted nothing more than to run away. Except maybe to run into him. On accident, of course! As a mishap of trying to run out the door and away. And if that were to happen, then she would just wish it to be forgotten. But only by him. Because, well, _how embarrassing_.

"I-I forgot you weren't 12 anymore..."

Her eyes widened at the epiphany. It... worked. She was right. She was no longer a girl in his eyes. That stirred something within her. Something that banished the mortification in the pit of her stomach and replaced it with butterflies. Butterflies on _fire_, maybe. And suddenly, she had the most ridiculous impulse to ever occur in her - aside from the various nonsensical ones that often involved Naruto. She wanted to drop the robe. Drop the robe, and see what happened. How he reacted. What he would do. Do to _her_, if she were lucky. But, before she could act, the door had slammed shut. Him on the other side.

Her lips pursed slightly as disappointment washed over her, before her senses kicked in and her face burned with ripe embarrassment.

Only in her dreams was she so bold. Her imagination must be slowly overtaking her.

She gulped.

* * *

Note: When Promiscuous popped up, I thought I was screwed. I couldn't stop laughing when a light bulb appeared.


	9. Unexpected II - HinataXNaruto

**Songs**: Shark in the Water - V.V. Brown  
Misguided Ghosts - Paramore  
Oopsy Daisy - Chipmunk  
Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring  
In Your Eyes - Kylie Minogue  
Not Fair - Lilly Allen  
I Can't Do This - Plumb  
**Characters**: HinataXNaruto  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T

* * *

Unexpected II

* * *

She couldn't forget his face. The way he looked. The expressions he made while looking at her nearly nude form, covered only by the short-lengthed robe. It excited her and had her heart race each time she remembered. Her imagination was getting bolder with each fantasy and she felt herself sink deeper each time. Her love for Naruto was getting muddled over with thoughts and impulses that had her glowing red each time.

She knew, as a maturing young woman, it could only be natural. And she knew it was only normal to think such things about the one she loved. But she couldn't bring herself quite yet to accept that she had reached that stage in maturity - where lust started brewing.

It seemed extremely misguided to her - to the easily-shamed part of her - that with maturity came things so seemingly immature. Things like lust. And yet she felt it. Growing and growing from deep within, persuading her with endless temptation and impulses. Impulses that became increasingly worse than something like dropping her robe.

It didn't help that Naruto avoided her like the plague. It would never help. She knew - _knew_ - it had to be that he was just incredibly embarrassed. Possibly even more than her. As she wasn't exactly mortified anymore by what had happened. In fact, sometimes, she would even wish it would happen again. And end much differently.

She sighed. Even watching him from afar was difficult now. Like he had somehow developed a Hinata-radar overnight and would disappear whenever she caught sight of him. It happened every time - even when she knew there was no way he could have known she was there. And even when she knew better, she felt her heart beat uncomfortably each time it happened. As if he were rejecting her with each disappearance. Even when she knew better, she couldn't help but think otherwise.

It wasn't until a whole week passed since he walked in on her, that he finally stood his ground when he saw her. At the light pink etched onto his cheekbones, she politely matched it. She stood idly by in fear of scaring him away and let him go first.

"Hey Hinata," he grinned, lightly scratching his flushed cheek.

Her lips parted in fascination and pride. Did he just greet her as if he hadn't avoided her for a week? A part of her envied his ability to bounce back. Aside from the adorable little blush caressing his skin, she would have thought that everything a week prior to this moment all happened in her head. God bless that tiny, little blush.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun."

His name tasted like honey as it parted her lips. It felt so good to say it out loud. She looked into his eyes, unabashed by the familiar lull in her thoughts. The calm that occurred before flooding her mind. And flood, they did, the moment he took a step closer.

Now scratching the back of his head, he spoke, "So... um," he broke their eye contact for a second, "What happened last week..," and his gaze was back, "That didn't really happen, did it?"

She duly noted that he stopped advancing the moment he got within a yard of her. The stirring sensation that bubbled in her belly at the thought that she possibly intimidated him - _him_, Uzumaki Naruto! - enticed her. She had never had that affect on anyone before. While she had her doubts, the thought was surprisingly attractive.

"What do you think happened, Naruto-kun?"

She was alarmed. Slightly. The voice she heard was the voice she had in her fantasies. The ones where she felt flirty and playful, her only want to be a tease.

She saw his eyes widen, ever so slightly, for a split second. From the corner of her eyes, she saw his mouth gape open and shut. As if he didn't know what to say. That was new.

"I- You- Um." She wanted to giggle, and bit her lip. "You were- I saw... Nothing!"

Suddenly, his arms were whipping furiously in front of him, as if to tell her there was nothing to see.

He laughed nervously and continued, "N-Nevermind, Hinata. Forget I said anything. Goodbye!"

She was left stupefied as Naruto turned and ran away, jumping and disappearing from sight. She blinked and tried to process what just happened.

Feeling miffed, disappointed, and somehow rejected, she recognized the strange sensation of déjà vu and silently sulked within herself.

Just as she felt the courage to interact with the object of her affections - and possibly, maybe even flirt and tease him a little - he left. For the first time - after _years_ of trying to persuade herself to make a move - it didn't terrify her. Actually, it seemed terribly fun.

That just wasn't fair.

* * *

Note: Unf. This is too much fun.


	10. Could Have Been - NarutoXHinata

Song: Stand in the Rain - Superchick  
Characters: NarutoXHinata  
Genre: Flangst  
Rating: T  
Summary: Hinata dreams of how things could have been.

* * *

**Could Have Been**

だったかもしれない

* * *

She felt alone.

She always felt alone. Up until the moment she fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto. But that, too, was lonely. She had reached a point in her love with him where it began to hurt. Where her heart would physically hurt; throbbing painfully at the fact that she hadn't gotten any closer to him than when they were children. That even with her love and insatiable desire to see him happy, she herself wasn't. She wanted to drown in his love, but found herself drowning in the pain of hers.

Like a rainfall, darkness surrounded her and she shot up with a gasp.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

She turned to the blonde in her bed, heart clenching at the sight of worried, blue eyes. With a shuddering sigh of relief, she laid on her side, nestling the crook of his neck. She had to make sure he was real, and enjoyed the swell in her heart when her cheek was caressed in return.

"Just a bad dream of what could have been."


	11. Complicated - SasukeX Sakura

Song: All Around Me - Flyleaf  
Characters: SasukeXSakura  
Genre: Smut, Romance  
Rating: M  
Summary: Things between Sakura and Sasuke have always been... complicated.

* * *

**Complicated**

複雑な

* * *

She wasn't used to this. Though a part of her eagerly awaited it each time.

His fingers gripped the back of her neck roughly, mouth following with harsh nips at her skin. She would moan helplessly, enjoying it all. Enjoying the near bone-breaking embraces as opposed to nothing at all. Enjoying everything he would give her as a testament to their history. Evidence to something between them.

"Sakura," he would growl, barely above a harsh whisper falling from his lips.

And that, too, would make her moan. Cause her to push herself into him harder, as if to make herself one with him. And he would follow suit, pulling her into him. Harder, harder. Rougher. Closer.

She wanted him constantly, between her feelings of love and hate. He would oblige her and himself, swearing it nothing more than what it was. But they knew better.

It had always been far more than they were willing to believe.

* * *

Note: Omg. I just realized I could probably write a SasuSaku drabble from almost any song on my iPod. As most of them can easily be twisted into some sort of angsty, SasuSaku fuckfest. This must say something about my taste in music...


	12. Unexpected III - HinataXNaruto

**Songs:** Don't Stand So Close To Me - The Police  
Scary - Britney Spears  
I Need a Doctor - Eminem  
Far Away - Nickelback  
I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte  
Livin' It Up - Ja Rule (what.)  
Ready to Fall - Rise Against  
Everytime I Look For You - Blink 182  
**Characters:** HinataXNaruto  
**Rating:** T

* * *

Unexpected III

* * *

She couldn't believe herself. What was worse was that she was having so much fun. _So much fun_, even though she knew it was wrong - and possibly even a little mean. Somehow, that made her enjoy it even more. And if she were being extremely, brutally honest with herself, she didn't feel guilty about any of it. At all.

She had gone back to that store - the one in which she bought those adult undergarments - and bought two more sets. One in a shocking white and baby pink lace. The other a deep, sultry purple with black lace. She felt no hesitation in cutting off the tags. She had been too excited to indulge herself in one of her more common fantasies; temptation too sweet to resist. And she indulged herself a little bit every day - always making it seem accidental. She was pleased with herself over how well she handled it every time, before finding a quiet, secluded place she could giggle a fit.

Her fantasy really wasn't too difficult to act out. That had been the most surprising part. Over the past few days, she would alternate between her three sets, making sure to position the way they hugged her body just right. And she had ditched her purple sweater, because it would only get in the way. She would make herself appear modestly clothed, but every time she could get close enough to Naruto - who had decided to conveniently forget anything happened, and never brought it up again - she would give him a little peek of what was underneath. She always made sure she'd be able to catch his reaction before acting - anywhere from a slip of her sleeve to a suddenly loose elastic band. She would often, conveniently, have something to pick up around him, too.

His reactions were priceless, and always different. It was just another thing she loved about him. She almost always got double-takes and felt like she could hear him asking himself if he had really just seen what he thought he did. The first few times had been nearly impossible to contain herself. The adrenaline coursing through her veins was an easily addicting sensation and she couldn't bring herself to stop.

But even in her fun, and overwhelming giddiness at the fact that Naruto was coincidentally running in to her more often, she couldn't shake the near lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was still a long ways away from her. She knew her teasing him with some tantalizing images of her in sexy underwear wouldn't ultimately get her where she wanted to be. She knew that. She just wasn't sure what else to do. Other than wait for push to come to shove.

But today was different. Today was a nice surprise. Today, she had been asked if she wanted to train with Naruto. She couldn't agree fast enough.

It was an accident. An honest accident she certainly hadn't premeditated. For she wasn't that bold. Not yet. There was only silence after it happened. She was frozen in her spot at his feet. A kunai mid-air in his right hand, a thin strip of her shirt hanging off the end.

He hadn't meant to. Really, he hadn't. He was sure she would have dodged it. But there was no going back as his kunai caught her shirt near her waist. And between the motion of his arm following through and her falling back as a means of dodging, he had slit an opening diagonally across her chest.

His head hurt at the sudden rush of blood pooling elsewhere. Because she was wearing that damn bra he had briefly seen her in two weeks ago. He had tried so hard up til now to convince himself that he didn't see anything. It had even worked a little. But seeing her now, on her back, looking up at him as if daring him to make a move - at least, he could swear that's what her face said - shoved the very obvious fact that he did into his face. Right into his face, and violently so. And damn it, she looked good in orange.

He felt like he had just been ruthlessly wedged in between two choices. He could challenge the spark he swore he saw in her eyes, or find some way to convince himself he couldn't see the inviting dip between her breasts and help her up; pretending this, too, didn't happen.

It took all he had to remember how to move.

* * *

Note: The only time a kunai ever actually did anything useful.


	13. Kisses in Mourning - SakuraXSasuke

Song: While You Were Sleeping - Kesha  
Characters: SakuraXSasuke  
Genre: Romance, Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: Sakura watches Sasuke as he sleeps.

* * *

**Kisses in Mourning**

喪に服してキス

* * *

It was a rare moment, for him to fall asleep before her.

Looking at the black-haired man lying beside her, sound asleep, she mused. Wondering how long he would stay. Wondering how much longer she had.

Tentatively, she pushed back stray hairs, making sure they stayed put behind the curve of his ear. There was a certain beauty to his sleeping face. Magical, in a way, as if there were no problems in life. As if what ever this was between them was something she could hold. Something she could embrace and beg to stay. Because she couldn't beg him.

Carefully, she pecked the ridge of his brow, hoping somehow it would translate into a beautiful dream inside his head. In the morning, she knew, it would be gone.

In the mourning, she knew, she would never stop loving him.

* * *

Note: I don't know why I enjoy SasuSaku angst so much.


	14. Venom - SakuraXSasuke

Song: Bad Romance - Lady Gaga  
Characters: SakuraXSasuke  
Genre: Aggressive Smut  
Rating: M  
Summary: He won't know what hit him.

* * *

**Venom**

毒

* * *

She was held prisoner in his strong hold. She couldn't move. She couldn't escape. She couldn't honestly say she wanted to.

In a cruel grasp, he held her wrists above her head, glaring down at her. She wasn't sure what exactly about the situation had her pulse racing. After an aggressive battle of wills, a stray bead of sweat streamed along the side of his face. She wanted to lick it.

She gasped at his sudden closeness, his body crushing her against the brick wall behind her; likely intent on intimidating her. She writhed against him, escape the furthest thing from her mind.

He leaned in closer, mouth open to drip venomous words. She arched up to meet them.

It was time he got a taste of _her_ venom.

* * *

Note: I can't stop, guys. I just can't.


	15. Running - Sakura, Sasuke

Song: Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert  
Characters: Sakura, Sasuke  
Genre: Hopeful Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: To Sakura, she had good reason to keep running after him.

* * *

**Running**

ランニング

* * *

She was running after him.

She was always running after him, it seemed. But she couldn't give up. Couldn't bring herself to give in to the fact that the distance between them kept growing.

She refused to believe he was content with following the path he was on. She never knew what he wanted, least of all from her, but she knew it wasn't this. It couldn't be this. Because she knew it wouldn't make him happy. It had almost taken her too long to realize his pushing her away was really a cry for help.

She wasn't going to stop running.

* * *

Note: I don't know what genre this is, guys. So, enjoy my oxymoron for now.


	16. Sweet Torture - NarutoXHinata

Song: La Tortura (Shaketon Remix) - Shakira  
Characters: NarutoXHinata  
Genre: Humor, Fluff, Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: Hinata, the shy pervert, strikes! Herself, that is.

* * *

**Sweet Torture  
**

甘い調教

* * *

He enjoyed it; torturing her. Surely knowing what it did to her when he made even the slightest hint to undress.

She would sit there, on break, innocently admiring him. Marveling how someone so perfectly imperfect could be so... perfect. How, even at his level of expertise, he would still sweat while training. The droplets on his skin shimmering seductively across his tanned skin, daring her to move. And move, she did. Closer and closer, inching her way to a more perfect view each time. But then all too suddenly, his shirt was off. And she couldn't enjoy it enough before going down for the count. Losing so gloriously to his overwhelmingly handsome physique.

With a quirk in his brow, Naruto pondered aloud, "Hinata? Why do you pass out every time we train!"

* * *

Note: This is how I like my NaruHina best. Funny and covered in fluff. Side of smut optional, but always welcome.


	17. Unexpected IV - HinataXNaruto

**Songs:** Hey You - Shakira  
Say Anything - Kate Voegele  
Gasolina - Daddy Yankee  
Love's Not a Competition (But I'm Winning) - Paramore  
Paradise - Vanessa Carlton  
Feels Like Tonight - Daughtry  
Make You Happy - Celine Dion  
Yesterday - Toni Braxton  
Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri  
**Characters:** HinataXNaruto  
**Rating:** T

* * *

Unexpected IV

* * *

She blinked at the situation she found herself in. Blinked at the way her insides curled as Naruto stood over her. Blinked at the hand reaching out to her.

She pouted her lips at the hand. Arched a brow at the fact that Naruto was looking everywhere but her. Brought her brows together at the realization that this accidental incident wasn't going the way she first hoped.

That had to change.

Somehow, he had done it; the right thing. Somehow, he had forced his instinctive urges away and reached his hand out. Managed to keep it out for her to grab, and nothing else. He was proud of himself, but couldn't bring himself to look at her at the same time. That would be asking too much from him - to look only at her face and not stray to other, lovely, beautiful things. But then she spoke, and things changed.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." At his name, he looked at her.

"That was my bad," she continued, shifting herself to sit up, bringing her arms shyly into the sides of her chest.

"Forgive me," she finished in a whisper, as his throat dried.

He knew she couldn't have meant to, but that didn't stop his body from reacting. Her arms pushed her bountiful breasts together, enticing him with what could only be an invitation. His mind went blank. He couldn't remember what she said, or why he was holding his hand out between them.

She smiled. Faintly. She couldn't give herself away. She wasn't sure if it would work, but judging from the way his eyes instantly caught on, she knew it did. Coyly, she reached her hand out to his, coincidentally sweeping her right leg as she pulled herself up.

He landed with perfect precision. Right where she wanted him. Right where he belonged. Right, smack dab, in between her breasts.

He wasn't sure what happened. He wasn't quite sure where he was. He only knew that he didn't care. It all happened so quickly, and ended just as fast, but it was soft, warm, with an intoxicating scent... and just _so soft_. For just a second, the terrifying thought of what he could possibly be shoving his face more and more into, crossed his mind.

She enjoyed the fleeting seconds of his heated breath tickling her. It was too soon that he shot himself up, staring down at her in mock horror, one of her signature blushes choking his skin. She had to admit they looked much better on him.

"A-Ah!" He choked, pointing at her accusingly.

She looked up at him in mock surprise, acting embarrassed. Truthfully, she was enjoying herself and couldn't get enough of his expressions taking turns on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun, s-sorry! I-" she looked off to the side, trying to think of something to say, "I thought you w-were going to pick me up. I didn't know, sorry."

She looked at him with a familiar burn on her face. The only difference being that, this time around, she loved the sensation. She didn't feel embarrassed. At least, not nearly as embarrassed as usual. If her blushes started to feel like this from now on, she wouldn't mind them so much.

He felt bad. He should have known she didn't do anything on purpose. But even though he knew better, he could have sworn she tripped him. Not that he really _minded_, of course. Not when there were excruciatingly soft landing pads to break his fall. But. But he knew Hinata wasn't like that, and wouldn't appreciate his thoughts about it. Because, oh, he had them... He tried stopping himself, but couldn't help but think how nice it would feel to land on them with his hands.

"A-Ahh... no. I'm the one that's sorry, um." Realizing their position, he shot up to his feet and away from her, "T-This... ahh. Here."

She bit her lip at the wonderful way he reacted, all flustered and blushing. He was adorable. It made her want to jump on him, hug him, and kiss him all over. He was so cute, and it made her fall in love with him all over again. Made her want to be his. To be everything for him.

His hand reached out for her again, but not before handing her his jacket and waiting for her to zip it up. It disappointed and delighted her at the same time. Because even though she was now wearing his jacket, she felt like her playful interaction with him was over.

Spontaneously, he ended their training session, deciding they had done enough for a day. She could hardly get a word in edgewise before he was dashing off, telling her she could give him back his jacket some other time.

She felt conflicted. She had just had the most fun she was sure she'd ever had in her life, but the way it ended was abrupt and entirely too short. To be fair, she wasn't sure if she could ever get enough, but she had at least wanted a little more. Just a _little_.

She sighed, gripping the ends of the sleeves. The sleeves of his jacket that were just a few inches too long on her. She brought the ends to her mouth, covering the forming frown on her face. Enjoying the scent left behind, she dragged herself home. And, even though it was torn, the shirt she wore underneath was sure to become a treasured keepsake.

* * *

Note: Lolol. You guys thought there'd be a lemon.


	18. High Heels - HinataXNaruto

Song: High Heels - Keri Hilson  
Characters: HinataXNaruto  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: Seducing Naruto has never been so easy.

* * *

**High Heels**

ハイヒール

* * *

It was one of those rare times she found herself in high heels. She never usually wore them, but couldn't bring herself to wear anything else on this night. On his birthday.

It was worth it, she thought, being able to catch the look in his eyes every now and then, when he was eyeing the way her legs were accentuated in the black stilettos. She had borrowed them from Sakura, who had more or less shoved them onto her feet the moment the topic came up.

She tried not to walk too much in them, as she was not used to them, and the last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself somehow. But she didn't need to walk. The heels did all the work for her. Before she knew it, Naruto was at her hip, chatting her up and making her day, when it was supposed to be his.

She would have to make it up to him later somehow. In someway, perhaps involving the heels...

* * *

Note: Yeah, I love high heels. They're great. Evil, but great.


	19. The Game of Love - SasukeXSakura

Song: Hate (I Really Don't Like You) - Plain White T's  
Characters: SasukeXSakura  
Genre: Romance, Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: Love is not always easy-going.

* * *

**The Game of Love**

愛のゲーム

* * *

It was just another fight. Another one of their stupid little arguments gone too far.

Honestly, she couldn't even remember how it started. She only remembered the look in his eyes when he shouted that he hated her. In the moment, he meant it. She saw it. But she couldn't forget the instant regret in them, either.

They stormed off in different directions the moment it happened. She found herself crouched by the front door, anger depleted the second she opened it.

It felt too real this time. Like maybe it wasn't just an argument gone too far. Like maybe it wasn't something to overlook.

"I didn't mean it."

She didn't look at him. Didn't make any move or gesture to insinuate she heard him.

"Sakura, really."

She glared at her crossed arms. If he really regretted it, he would have to do more than tell her to brush it off.

Her eyes bugged at the sudden embrace at her back. His voice faltered as he whispered, "I'm sorry." She felt small kisses at her cheek before his head rested in the crook of her neck.

"I don't hate you. Sometimes, I don't like you, like back there, but I don't hate you. I've never hated you."

She swallowed hard, almost ready to forgive him. He'd never been so affectionate, so soon after a fight. It led her to believe he was sincerely regretful for the words he chose to say. She was grateful for his suddenly communicative attitude. It was, after all, the biggest thing they lacked in their relationship. Maybe this was a new step. Maybe it was the beginning of a better relationship. A relationship in which they began to communicate before shouting.

"I love you, Sakura. You know that, right?"

She smiled. Yes. This was only the beginning.

There were still a few lives left before it was game over.

* * *

Note: -shrug-


	20. Skin - SasukeXSakura

Song: My Skin - Natalie Merchant  
Characters: SasukeXSakura  
Genre: Angst, Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: He just wanted one moment of her skin.

* * *

**Skin**

皮膚

* * *

He wanted to touch her. Her skin. That sweet scent of innocence he wanted to corrupt. But that was a lie, wasn't it?

Were he being honest, something he refused to do, he just wanted to feel her. So close; against him in a way he couldn't fathom. To feel her skin brush his and soak in the intimacy of something he had never believed in before. He wanted a moment of this. To breathe in the essence of what he couldn't allow himself. He wanted her love and everything that implied. Let every dark and bitter thing in him go and be taken over by her skin. Just one moment. That's all he wanted.

This burning desire gnawed at him, making him feel emptier the stronger it grew. She was so close, right there. He could do it. But he couldn't.

Her skin wasn't his to touch.

* * *

Note: I'm in one of those moods, guys, and I can't sleep. Sorry for the delay in any writing, been a busy bee. Hope you guys don't mind too much.


	21. Almost Lover - HinataXNaruto

**Before Reading**: Don't read this at work. You know who you are :P

Song: Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy  
Character(s): HinataXNaruto  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: T  
Summary: There are some cons to being so in love.

* * *

**Almost Lover  
**

ほとんど恋人

* * *

His hand was in her hair, almost massaging her scalp in its caress. She was draped over him, holding him close to her in his arms. Only it wasn't him. It was her pillow. But it felt like him, if she thought hard enough.

That sting of loneliness in her heart slowly ebbed away under her musing. Her musings of a certain blonde falling in love with her and almost being hers more and more each day. Almost telling her how much he loved her and making her his. Almost holding her until she no longer felt that loneliness. That loneliness that had built over years of going unfulfilled. Sometimes it would spill over and she would be here, on her bed, holding her pillow, pretending it were the love of her life holding her instead.

It had been a while since it'd been this bad. And even in the imaginary warmth of a phantom embrace, she still felt lonely. Lonely in a way that was so much worse than sitting in a corner, crying. Lonely in a way that she felt empty and numbed. Numbed by this lingering emptiness in her heart that only seemed to grow.

A lone tear slipped from the corner of her eye, gliding down her cheek and onto her pillow. Even with her eyebrow slightly pinched in expression, she was hardly aware of it, imagining herself in a better place. Being held by someone whom all she wanted was to call her lover.

Almost wasn't enough for her anymore.

* * *

Note: This song came on my iPod right before falling asleep last night and inspired me. I know it's not like my usual stuff, but I hope you enjoy it regardless and don't hate me for the Hinata-angst. I'll still love you, if you do, though.


	22. Without Words - NarutoXHinata

Apex Soldier is the most awesomest person out there, guys. Did you know he's so awesome, that he even surpasses my own awesome? He's just so _amazing_. Even though he's losing this contest.

* * *

Song: Boats and Birds - Gregory and the Hawk  
Characters: NarutoXHinata  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Summary: Only a few get to experience a love without words.

* * *

**Without Words**

言葉がない

* * *

Her forehead was pressed against his, their palms touching, arms outstretched, mirroring each other. They swayed against one another, arms dancing to music that wasn't playing. Like this, they made love in a way otherworldly.

She hummed into the breath between them, their foreheads stroking each other, connecting them without words. There was a beautiful sense of bittersweet longing stirring within her as their fingers strummed against each other like they would a stringed instrument. She wanted to be impossibly closer to him and enjoy this bewildering sense of peace despite the longing. As though she could embrace the very essence of his being.

His ears perked at the vibrations of her voice. Slowly, subtly, he would dip his head in, careful not to interrupt the sweet tone escaping the gentle separation of her lips. He let his surroundings float away, slowly fading into something nonexistent as he enjoyed the touch of her. As he became one with her in a way he never knew he could.

Like this, they kissed, soaking in intimacy only possible without words.

* * *

Note: I lost a bet. But in all seriousness, Apex really is one of the coolest guys I've ever met. He cracks me up :'D On another note, this song usually makes me really sad, but I guess not this time around?


End file.
